Crisis Core Another Story
by Tawsie
Summary: The story of Zack Fair only he isn't the main character nor is it about him, although he makes brief cameos. Weiss is the main character, an Infantryman fresh to Shinra thrown into the Wutai war as a first mission. First 2 chapters are present in one chap
1. Planning, Chapter 1 and 2

Planning For Story

Aim:

To try and create a story that compliments Crisis Core by using a created character and entering him in the ranks of Shinra and placing him in several locations during the story that appeared in the game. Also creating new locations where he was when Zack was trapped in several locations. Also to try and keep the story away and more original.

Character Design:

Name - Weiss Sora

Age - 17

Birth Town - Midgar

Height – 5 Foot 9 Inches

Weight – 150 Lbs

Preferred Weapon of Choice – Automated Machine Gun

Shinra Class - Infantry

Dream – To Make SOLDIER

Description:

Weiss has radiant blue eyes, natural, not Mako infused. It is also the feature be is most complimented on and it noticed first. He has brown hair that falls across his fore head and ears, also touching the collar of the garment he is wearing. His nose is curved slightly and his lips are fairly thin, a full set of teeth and good smile is what hides under the lips. His casual wear consists of a variation of colored short t-shirts and jeans. Brown biker boots are what he feels most comfortable on his feet.

Bio:

Weiss has worked hard all his life, trying to be the best at everything, pushing himself to his limits and beyond. He was born in Slum 5, his father owned the Accessory store whilst his Mother was killed by a monster when he was young, this was the main influence for him to join Shinra and become a infantryman. He despises but admires SOLDIER at the same time, despising them because they are genetically modified but admiring them because he wants to be a hero. His current goal (after joining SOLDIER) is to achieve 3rd rank. Weiss failed in all academic methods but excelled in physical and battle smarts, this allowed him entry into Shinra on his 4th try, making him the oldest in his infantry.

Location:

Midgar

Nibelheim

Gongaga

Corel Mountains

Banora

Junon

Kalm

Wutai

Chapter 1 – Induction Day

Weiss stood there, staring at the mechanical heaven that is Shinra buidling. Staring at the intricate pipe working, the neon glowing signs, the almost mirror like windows and the common hustle and bustle of people entering and leaving Shinra building. He was almost over whelmed, being a kid from the Slums, he had never seen so many people around at the same time, and so well dressed. Clenching his duffle bag tightly with his right hand, he took his first step towards his future. The automatic door whirred slightly, admitting him entrance inside, a rosy cheeked receptionist faced him and he approached the desk. He put his back down on the floor and smiled at her, she smiled, "What business do you have here today sir?" She politely asked him.

"Its my first day here, I'm the new Shinra infantryman, just joining today. Could you direct me to floor where the meeting is?" Weiss shyly requested, the receptionist diverted her attention from Weiss and began typing, staring at the screen emitting a soft blue light in front of her. "The meeting is being help on the SOLDIER floor. There is a button in the elevator that will take you straight to it, so don't worry about a floor number. I hope you have a good day sir." The receptionist then placed her attention else where, as Weiss bent over and picked up his bag, feeling out of place as he navigated his way towards the elevator. He pressed the Up arrow and awaited the elevator, trying to blend in with the scenery as he didn't want to attract the attention of the regulars, for fear of not know what to say and not appearing like a complete idiot. His plan worked, as most people walked by him, almost avoiding him, choosing the second elevator. "Maybe it is the smell of the slums?" Weiss thought to himself, clasping the accessory his Dad gifted him for making it into the Shinra infantry. His Dad has always been proud of him and supported him in his dream, a noble cause will take you far, he used to say, Weiss liked that phrase. The elevator eventually arrived.

The doors opened slowly and Weiss stepped in, he took a quick look at the button pad, easily spotting the button 'SOLDIER'. He pushed it, causing it to light up and the elevator shot into life. The elevator moved at a steady pace, allowing The elevator was like a large tube, covered in crystal class with occasion green bands surrounding the glass at certain intervals, joining the glass. The elevator next to the one Weiss was in is the mirror image of the one he is in, except there are more people in that one. Weiss to get a view he had never seen before but a Shinra executive probably ignores. It was an over view of the slums, he was able to see his Slum, perhaps that was hit light on? Weiss was overwhelmed, noticing that the Shinra Entrance room was larger than Slum 5. The elevator began to slow down, the lights above the elevator began to brighten slowly before lighting fully as the elevator came to a stop. The door opened quickly and Weiss promptly left and entered into the packed area. A mass of people stood around, chatting generally to the person next to them, whilst each held their belongings in one hand, each of them risking their future for a noble cause. The atmosphere relaxed Weiss as he stepped forward and walked into the midst of the crowd, having a look around, trying to get to grips with the scenery. He felt a slight nudge, turning to see the cause of it, a young boy with spiked blond hair stood there smiling at him, looking slightly nervous.

"Hi, I'm Cloud Strife." The blond haired said, extending his hand and smiling, Weiss grabbed it, returning the smile.

"Weiss Sora."

"Sora? Thats a strange name."

"Yeah, I was told it means sky. Its a family name, a long line of boys so it hasn't been changed ever."

"Thats interesting, my name isn't that interesting. Anyway, where you from?"

"Midgar, you?"

"I'm from Nibelheim, a pretty back water place. You must be used to this sort of scene?"

"Well not really, no one gathers in a slum, everyone likes to keep to themselves."

"I guess thats why you don't make assumptions." The conversation died for a moment, an air of awkwardness in a sea of optimism flooded into Weiss. A saving hand seemed to appear in the form of the SOLDIER representative appearing. A young looking boy with spiked black hair stood in front of every one, smiling. An older and serious looking man appeared behind him, carrying a massive sword on his back. The room slowly became quiet, all eyes became fixated on the two figures who appeared in the room. Weiss was fixated by the serious looking man, seeing this man as what he wanted to be. The young boy, however, had the opposite effect. This made him despise how easy it seemed to be to get into SOLDIER. If the rumors were true, then the enhancements could work wonders for everyone.

"You have all gathered here today because you passed the Shinra entrance exam and for that I congratulate you." The serious one began whilst the young one crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "I am 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley and this is my apprentice, 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair. I know you are all eager enough for you to jump right in, so you have been granted a special privilege by SOLDIER Director Lazard. You have now all been dispatched to Wutai to help in the on going war over there. You will be divided into two groups, A and B." A hushed chorus of whispers began, most in protest of the operation. "We can't do that, we aren't ready!" Weiss thought to himself, half enraged and half scared.

"Calm down everyone. You are not alone. Each unit shall be commanded by a 1st Class SOLDIER operative. Unit A will belong to be and Unit B will belong to Sephiroth. Since you are relatively untrained, you will be able to back down at any time and fall back with no consequences. We all believe in you, show us what you can do!" Angeal finished on a high, gathering everyones emotion to a pitch and exploding with a chorus of cheers. Angeal turned and left the room whilst Zack pointed to the room to the left of everyone. "You guys change in there, your uniforms are in there. After you are changed, return to this point and wait further instruction." Zack explained, smiling and giving a thumbs up before following after Angeal. "I wanna punch that guy." Weiss thought to himself, as he looked over to Cloud. The crowd began to move as a unison, all following into the room one after another in a straight line. "That Zack is a jerk, huh?" Weiss asked Cloud, who turned to him and looked at Weiss as if he was crazy. "That guy is what I want to be. He is the same age as me and already a 2nd Class SOLDIER. At 16, he must he some warrior." Cloud replied, a hint of admiration in his voice. Weiss was silently enraged, that guy was 16 and already a SOLDIER operative, he didn't know what to say but finally it came to him. "It is probably because of the mako implants." Weiss argued, feeling rather happy with his reply.

"It sounds as if you are jealous, I mean, you don't actually believe those rumors." Cloud mocked, Weiss felt silent, not wanting to say anymore for the fear of sounding petty.

Weiss had now entered the room and made his way to the first vacant locker he could see. Pulling it open he smiled, admiring the uniform that will make his dream. He took it out and promptly proceeded to change into it. He smiled once more, words not being able to describe how he felt at that moment, as he left the locker room and went to the designated meeting point, awaiting his first mission...

Chapter 2: Operation Wutai

Weiss found himself waiting for a few moments, not noticing in his rush to put on his uniform, that he was the first one changed and the first one to enter the meeting point. He paced the room for a few moments before finally taking a seat on the padded benches, it was needless to say, but he was excited. His breathing quickened and he began to get the shakes, thinking about his first mission, envisioning himself ending the war in the one missions, meeting the president, shaking his hand, being promoted to SOLDIER and bringing the world into a gentle era under Shinra. He had often had this day dream, any moment he had alone actually, always placing himself in different locations and situations. 6 or maybe 1 comrade surrounded him as a legion of blood thirsty enemies advanced on him, gripping his Automated rifle, he let fire, shooting left and right, occasionally tossing a grenade out. Rows of enemies began to fall, patches began to fly away as he elegantly danced in and out of the enemies' line of fire. A scream, his comrade had fallen, Weiss turned, conveniently finding a thick, bullet proof sheet of iron and placing it in front of his fallen comrade, wishing him a speedy recovery and swearing an oath to protect him whilst he still dodged bullets and took out enemies at the same time.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, don't worry about it! I'll protect you, with my life if I have too!" Weiss retorted, throwing a cool smile and a thumbs up, clicking the bottom of his gun, watching as the empty cartridge fell out and kicking it at an oncoming enemy, taking him down. Weiss quickly grabbed a grenade, pulling the pin out with his teeth and lobbing it, giving him enough time to insert a cartridge into the machine gun and begin to further dwindle their numbers. Only 200 left, 200 from a 1000.

"Weiss?"

"Don't worry, your safe with me! I'm a future SOLDIER First Class!" Weiss coolly yelled, taking out his baton and bludgeoning an oncoming enemy. Weiss smiled once more, staring at the blue sky, imagining himself flying away into the ranks of Hero. "Sephiroth who? Weiss is who we want to see! Yeah, bring out Weiss!" He thought to himself.

"Thats all fine and well but don't you have to go on your first mission first?" Weiss stopped fire, all the firing stopped, he turned slowly to his wounded comrade. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked, terror seemed to fill his being as his comrade slowly raised his hand up and removed his helmet. "Cloud? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, offended slightly but for reasons that escaped him.

"Me? I'm here the same as you, waiting to be deployed to Wutai."

"But we are there."

"No, we aren't. Wake up." Suddenly the world around Weiss began to disappear, like paint down a sink hole. The sky began to fall, the ground crumble, all of the enemies disappeared in a wisp of smoke, Weiss' machine gun melted, his belt turned to snakes. The sheet of iron grew wings and flew away, the injured comrade healed before slowly becoming blurry and then vanishing. Darkness surrounded Weiss, he began to worry.

"Weiss, this isn't funny! Wake up man!" Gripping tighter, harder, rougher. His whole being shaken by the hands of God, no power to fight back, no will to live, it was over. "A light. Finally, I ascend into the ranks of Heroes. Heaven embrace me." Weiss thought as the light became brighter and a blurred figure came back into view. "God?" Weiss asked, reaching out slightly and touching the blurred figure, his eyes adjusting to all that surrounded.

"Not quite." Answered Cloud.

Weiss was shocked, it took him a few moment to calm down and re-collect his thoughts. "You fell asleep. Were you tired?" Cloud asked, placing his hand on Weiss' forehead to try and gage a temperature. "Ah, no. I wasn't." Weiss replied, his eyes darting from side to side, looking at the fully packed room, the sea of blue, the glare of helmets and the rope of red all around him. Most people had their helmets on except him and Cloud. Cloud had his sleeves rolled up, Weiss imitated him, gripping the sleeve with his glove and slowly rolling it up, feeling lost and out of place slightly. "Well you don't have a temperature, so your alright. Don't scare me like that." Cloud coolly replied, giving Weiss the thumbs up, a flash back occurred in Weiss' mind. A black hair young 2nd Class SOLDIER stood before him. "You look like him." Weiss remarked, Cloud's expression changed and he became curious.

"Who?"

"Zack Fair."

"You think?" Cloud smiled, obviously proud of the comparison made as he touched his hair and stared back at Weiss. The room gradually fell silent as Angeal and Zack re-entered the room, this time followed by a companion with flowing silver hair. Angeal and Zack stood at one side of the room, whilst the silver haired man moved across to the other, attracting every eye in the room. Weiss ignored the silver haired man, his attention on Angeal, envisioning himself standing there in that uniform, addressing the new recruits. It made him slightly giddy.

"Its nice to see you again gentlemen." Angeal began, crossing his arms and smiling, Zack imitated him and the silver haired man stood there, just staring into the crowd, making who ever caught his eyesight freeze on the spot. "I trust you are all prepared, except of course the weapons, and I am here to assign you into Unit A and B. As you all know, Unit A is manned by me but Unit B will be commanded by Sephiroth." Angeal's hand raised to his left and pointed at the silver haired man, now known as Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his right hand and waved blandly. "I have with me a roster of those who will be in each unit." Angeal said, turning to Zack and taking the clip board from him.

A roster of names was then called out, the name, the rank and then the Unit they will be placed in. The room slowly began to split, Cloud had now taking a seat next to Weiss, both eagerly awaiting for the 'S's to be called. "Sora, Weiss. Infantryman. Unit B." Angeal called out, as Weiss got up from his chair and extended his hand to Cloud, smiling. Cloud returned the smile and heartily shook Weiss' hand. Weiss turned and made his way over to Sephiroth, glad that he wasn't in the same group as Zack, but also disappointed he wasn't in the same group as Angeal. He walked past Sephiroth, noting that Sephiroth had his eyes closed, perhaps in deep thought, or maybe this all bored him. "Strife, Cloud. Infantryman. Unit B." Angeal called out once more, as Cloud smiled, making his way over to Weiss, throwing a quick look over at Zack before standing next to Weiss. "He must idolize him." Weiss thought, feeling pity towards Cloud for, in his mind, idolizing such a weak and stupid man. Weiss and Cloud remained silent until the last name was called, the room was now evenly split into two and Angeal turned to face Unit B. "Have a good mission Unit B, Sephiroth, I hope to train with you after this is all over." Angeal smiled, Sephiroth opened his eyes, revealing a blinding pair of sky blue eyes, and smirked. He turned and walked towards the door, Unit B separated, creating a path for him to walk as the automatic door whirred open and he stepped through. Unit B began to slowly walk after him, following him through the intricate turns and workings of the Shinra building. They eventually arrived at the hangar and one by one boarded the plane. Everyone was silent, no smiles lay on anyone's faces and Cloud optimism now seemed to be a moment of the past, Weiss compared this moment to a funeral march, whilst Sephiroth seemed to revel in this moment.

"Most of you will die, but luckily some of you will return." Everyone's attention turned to Sephiroth. "Being in Shinra is not for the faint of heart or for those of the weak of heart. By coming here today and putting on that uniform, you have silently acknowledged and accepted your fate. I both respect you and pity you for that. A stroke of luck, however, is in your favor. Unit B is to clear the perimeter and set up an explosion, an explosion that will then signal Unit A to take over, thus ending our part in this mission and enabling us to return. Fate has smiled upon all of you today. Your equipment is over there, quickly get yourself stocked up and prepared, we will arrive soon." Sephiroth sat down, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, a large sword resting next to him. The room spurred into life, as most got off of the two benches situated in the middle of the cargo hold and made to the lockers on either side of the room. Weiss pulled open his locker and removed the belt provided, he studied it, counting how many rounds of ammunition he had, how many grenades and how to quickly unlock the baton for close quarters combat. He had 10 50 bullet rounds, totally to around 500 bullets and 4 grenades, pretty standard equipment. He clipped the belt around his waist and reached further into his locker, removing the Automated Rifle from inside. Weiss smiled, closing the locker and raising the gun up. Inspecting it, as if he knew what he was doing, moving his arms up and down, appearing to test the weight of it and finally he raised the scope to his eyes, narrowing his point of vision down to that small red dot, for optimum accuracy. The plane kicked into life and Weiss felt a small jolt as it left the ground and entered the sky, he took a seat back down on the bench. A few moments later Cloud joined him, his smile and optimism had returned. "You excited?" He asked, his legs shaking, from either anticipation or fear.

"Yeah, this is my dream. I can't help but be." Weiss replied, before a chorus of noise sprang up, perhaps about the same thing or totally different things, Weiss didn't really care, but for some reason his conversation with Cloud died out that instant and they sat there, inspecting their equipment over and over.

Sephiroth got up, grasping his sword and clipping it on his belt. "The air craft is about to land, get ready for immediate evacuation and combat. You have been warned." Sephiroth made his way to the cargo door, and soon enough a jolt could be felt, as the craft touched down. Steam began to press out from the top of the door, as the bottom of the cargo room began to split, leaving a ramp in the middle. Sephiroth stepped out, most of the infantryman followed suit and went after him. Weiss was one of the last to step out, step out into the songs of gunfire, the echo of pain, the smell of death and the feel of fear. Weiss became white, almost about to be sick. He was about to run back onto the air craft but the door had closed and the propellers kicked into life, quickly leaving the ground and back into the sky. The force of the propellers threw Weiss back, tossing his gun further away from him. He spotted Wutai soldiers coming over the hill, they may not have been going for him but he felt they were, he scrambled forward and grabbed his gun, ready for action.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taste For Battle

He was shaking, his legs became weak, he was about to fall, about to throw up, fear began to build up in him, flooding every part of his body, making it too heavy to move, his eyes became glazed over. Focusing on the advancing three Wutai soldiers, all carry swords for close range combat, the gunners were just coming over the hill now, providing necessary cover. Shinra infantryman were dropping like flies, a small number would be coming back with us, maybe even Weiss wouldn't come back? "Cloud? What about Cloud?" Weiss thought to himself, slowly moving his head, trying to find Cloud in this ravaged area. He couldn't spot him. The Wutai soldiers were a few feet away, Weiss panicked, he turned and fired, closing his eyes and moving from side to side, hoping to hit, something, anything. He stopped after a few moments and opened his eyes, 2 Wutai soldiers lay dead in front of him, Weiss became horrified, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees, throwing up in front of him, as he began to cry. Taking another's life was hard, maybe too hard. Weiss felt a sharp pain in his arm, he quickly turned, knocking his assailant back a few feet, Weiss got to his own feet, noticing that it was the third Wutai trooper, the one he missed. Weiss looked around, his gun still on the ground and the Wutai soldier had a katana, Weiss couldn't get his gun without getting cut, instead, he grabbed the baton from his belt. A surge of adrenaline rushed through Weiss, and he flicked his wrist, extending the baton to full length and taking a swing and the Wutai soldier. The soldier blocked with his own sword and a struggle of brute strength ensued, one slip up would cost the other his life, Weiss pushed with all his might but his might was not the problem, the equipment was. Shinra issued batons are nothing but a reinforced hollow rod, against a real sword this was nothing, like bringing a water pistol in a western duel. Weiss began to notice that the baton was being sawed away by the katana, the soldier noticed as well, he smirked and began to push harder, the sawing sped up. "I only have one choice." Weiss thought to himself, Weiss pushed back from the struggle, his arms both flung the side and he thought he was home clear but he didn't estimate the length of the sword. The soldier lunged forward, making a swipe and Weiss' neck but fails, Weiss slips in his own sick, hitting the ground hard. The soldier stumbles, striking nothing, he loses his composure for a moment. Weiss quickly regains his and grabs his gun, unleashing a barrage of bullets and he fills the soldier full of holes. Blood begins to fly out from the soldier's body as Weiss continues to fire until a soft clicking is heard every time he squeezes the trigger, he has to reload. The soldier falls to the ground, the blood begins to seep out through his armor and onto the ground, flowing away from his body.

Weiss lay there for a moment, breathing heavily as his visor began to fog up, he totally forgot where he was, imagining he was back home, clasping onto his prized accessory. Weiss quickly came back though, grabbing a cartridge from his belt, he removed the cover on the gun and switched cartridges, cocking the gun back, ready to fire more. Weiss got back to his feet, removing his helmet and taking a quick survey of the sick on his back and helmet. "Disgusting." Weiss remarked, dropping his helmet and taking a clear look round. The fighting had seemed to die down, his comrades were edging their was into the forest, lead by Sephiroth. Weiss took a look round at the place where he was now, everything seemed a blur to him a few moments ago. The ground looked as if it used to be a meadow, hints of grass could be found but were all trodden into the ground and buried in dirt, the trees surrounding were bent out of shape, most were broken but some were just filled with bullets. The ground was littered with decorations of blue, red, purple and green, occasional glints could be seen when the visors reflected the sun's rays. Weiss suddenly snapped back into duty, breaking into a short sprint as he made for the forest entrance where his comrades had disappeared into. He got there fairly quick, taking the time to observe a path had been cut using a long and slender sword, Sephiroth had made this path, probably to remain hidden to the enemies, this made it easier for Weiss to follow them and he caught up in no time.

The platoon looked noticeably smaller, about a third of who originally came in Unit B, were left, most were wounded. Sephiroth was at the front, still hacking and slashing at the trees and plants in front, as an uneasy silence rested heavily upon the Shinra infantry. Everyone was being vigilant, guns were at the ready, heads constantly moving from side to side. Weiss was nudged by the soldier in front of him. "You better tie something around that and stop the blood escaping." He advised, bringing Weiss' attention to the wound he received earlier.

"Ah, your right." Weiss agreed, taking off the red attachment of cloth and tying it around his arm, using his hand and teeth to tighten the knot. Weiss relaxed slightly, allowing his arms to fall by his side as he took re-assurance in the only thing the other soldier's kept spotting was the wild life that inhabited this new path. The whole company came to a stop because Sephiroth had stopped, he was staring out at something. Weiss began to weave in and out of his comrades trying to view what Sephiroth was. It was an Edo style Japanese palace sitting atop a small mountain, it looked simply stunning, forcing Weiss to comment on it.

"That looks beautiful." He remarked, staring with admiration at the building.

"Doesn't it?" Sephiroth agreed, shocking Weiss slightly, "Too bad we are going to destroy it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Weiss asked, casually looking for a way to preserve the building.

"We are setting the bomb down here, at the gate, when that goes off. Unit A will storm the castle and finish things off. The good thing is that the mission will be over soon and you know what the bad thing is." Sephiroth replied, staring off into the distance, as if he was only explaining this to himself. He started to move again, carefully walking down the side of the hill to reach the gap, where a river once flowed, in between the mountains. Sephiroth stopped in the empty river bed, "Most of you wait here, only 5 come with me." Weiss was one of the 5 to follow Sephiroth, he looked back at the 6 remaining and then forward at Sephiroth and the four carrying a large bomb. "How did they survive this long with that thing?" Weiss thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar. The small company stopped, the bomb hit the ground out of surprise and Sephiroth turned around. "It seems the anti-SOLDIER measures have been used. At the top of this, before the gate, there will be a powerful monster, a monster too powerful for any of you to handle. I will take him, provide cover with machine gun fire from a distance if you wish but don't get close." Sephiroth turned and continued walking again, his sword swaying from side to side with each stride. "Oh, and don't drop the bomb again or you will kill us all." The four carrying the bomb apologized and re-picked up the bomb, following Sephiroth.

Weiss spent the rest of his time, before reaching the gate, wondered what a SOLDIER level monster looked like, and how it would fare against Sephiroth, who hadn't received a single injury during the last encounter. Time for wondering was short however, as they reached the top rather quickly, Sephiroth raised his hands and the 5 infantryman stopped, taking cover in the near bushes. A large beast was waiting at the gate. The beast was enormous, about 15 foot and he had bright blue skin and yellow eyes, wearing no clothes but sporting a hook in its nose, probably to cage it up after it has been used. It carried a large mallet, which was really a boulder tied to a tree trunk. It snarled, emitting hot stinking breath that touched the air and turned into moisture instantly. Sephiroth approached the beast and unsheathed his sword. It was massive, roughly six foot and it shone brilliantly. The beast roared, raising its giant mallet and bringing it crashing down, it was useless. Sephiroth maneuvered quickly, cutting the tree trunk and watching as the giant mallet came apart, the boulder began to roll down the hill, Weiss followed it with his eyes, as the 6 infantryman waiting at the bottom burst into a pitch of screams and a chorus of gun fire could be heard, in the end, 3 of them were killed by the boulder. Weiss turned his attention back to Sephiroth in time to see the final blow, as he chopped the beast's head clean off. A shower of blood sprayed into the air, showering over Sephiroth, who turned and faced the 5 waiting infantryman. "Bring the bomb." He looked truly terrifying, as Weiss stood in fear for a moment, as the other four rushed over carrying the bomb, not daring to make him wait as they positioned the bomb in front of the gate and alarmed it. They began to step away quickly as Sephiroth casually walked away, reaching into his pocket and removing his mobile. "Mission accomplished, send the chopper." He put the phone away and signaled for Weiss to call up the remaining three Shinra infantryman. Weiss obliged, turning and beckoning them up. All three of them began to make their was up as the sound of the chopper could be heard coming closer. It touched down and the cargo hold opened again. Sephiroth boarded first and the rest of the infantry followed, Sephiroth sitting at the top and they took a seat on the bench.

"Glad to see you survived Weiss." A soldier said, sitting next to him and removing his helmet, it was Cloud.

"Like wise Cloud, I thought for sure you would be gone." He cockily replied, hiding his happiness at Cloud surviving.

"How many did you get?"

"This isn't a game Cloud."

"How many?"

"I got 3, you?"

"5, I beat you this time."

"If you two don't stop talking about human lives as a tally scores, I'll come down there and add 2 more to mine." Sephiroth threatened, his arms crossed and eyes closed as most of the blood had dried in. "He truly is terrifying." Weiss thought to himself.


End file.
